Bella as a Shadowhunter
by kelciefox2002
Summary: Bella instead of being a helpless human like she was in Twilight she is now a strong Shadowhunter she went to become a Shadowhunter after Edward broke up with her and left her in the woods on her own.
1. Chapter 1

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Today is the best day ever it is the start of my senior year! I'm so excited!I grabbed my outfit that I picked out yesterday and went to the bathroom. My dad had already left for work and he left me a have fun at school note on the kitchen counter./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I got my legging and strapless cami on. Then curled my hair. I went went downstairs brushed my teeth and put on my make-up. I finally put on my dress. I didn't want to put my dress on earlier because I don't want to get it dirty on the first day of school. I have 20 minutes to get to school so I grab my jacket, bag, purse, and car keys and walk out the door./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"My new_ is sitting in the driveway my dad got it for me as a welcome home gift. Now I can drive myself to school instead of my boyfriend Kai having to drive me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I got to school and saw Kai standing next to his_, and next to an empty spot for me. "Awe so cute he saved me a spot," I thought. I climbed out of the car pulled the cover up, closed all the windows, and locked the door. "Hey babe," Kai said pulling me into a hug./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well hello, you miss me much, you only saw me last night," I said hugging him back. "Well 12 hours of not seeing you is a very long time." "No it's not, not seeing you for a week that's what killed me." He didn't reply just hugged me tighter./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He finally let go so we could walk to our lockers. I noticed that Kai was limping."Hey why are you limping," I asked? And had him lean on me "It was just a little fight after practice, I'm fine," He replied and winced in pain. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's not fine you're hurt and you didn't tell me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Babe its nothing."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "No you're coming to the office with me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "NO babe we can't."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Why not?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Because he said he would hurt you if I told."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Well nobody can hurt me, my dad's the chief." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Babe, NO!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "You're not getting beat up again!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "You're not getting hurt for me!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "I'll go with you now or without you later."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "OK fine let's go."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "And I'll do the talking Kai."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We got to the office, "Can we see the principle please?" "She's in her office, go ahead," The women said. We went to her office and I knocked on the door, "Come in, " said. Kai and I walked in,"Hello Kai and Bella, how can I help you?" "Kai got beat up yesterday after football practice," I said. "Kai do you know who it was?" "Geo," He replied. She went to her computer and did something. Called a teacher and 5 minutes later Geo walks in. He glared at Kai and smiled at me? "Sit down," Mrs. Ose said. He sat down, right next to me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Bella you can go to class," said. "NO, please," Kai exclaimed! "Ok then… she can stay, Geo where were you yesterday after football practice?" "I was walking home right after practice," Geo said. "Well let's check the cameras."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mrs. Ose pulled up the film from yesterday, "What time did practice get done?" "6:30." "Ok so here is Kai walking home limping." "Go back like 10-15 minutes," I suggested. "Ok." Then she stopped it and hit play./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Geo throws a kick at Kai's legs and he drops to his knees. Geo just walks away. I grabbed Kai's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Geo care to explain what that was," I asked in a low growl? "Ok, so what if I kicked him, I love you Bella, and Kai's in the way," He replied. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He's my boyfriend." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I would treat you better." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He treats me just fine."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "So I'm still better for you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" How?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "I just am." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ok go to class and no more arguing," Mrs. Ose said. Then she gave me the pass with all three of or names on it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"In class Kai sat down and I sat behind him and Geo sat behind me. "So where were you three and why are you so late," asked? "Oh great I get yelled at by my uncle," I thought. "We were in the office talking with ," I replied./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Do you have a pass?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Yes." I gave him the pass./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He just took the pass and went back to his desk. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. "What Geo," I asked? "Can we at least be friends," He asked me back?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Sure but if you beat up Kai again I'll hurt you!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Ok, I won't."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Good then meet me by my car after school."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Why?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Cause,' I lowered my voice 'I'm breaking up with Kai."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Oh and why do you need me?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "So if Kai tries to hurt me…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "I'll protect you!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thanks." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The bell rang! Kai turned and grabbed my hand and glared at Geo. He walked to our cars. "Kai we need to talk," I said stopping. "What baby girl," he relied. I flinched a little, Kai noticed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm breaking up with you." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""WHAT, WHY we've been together since freshman year." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know and it's time for a change."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "What kinda change?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Just a change." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kai grabbed my shoulder. Geo was about to run over to me. I mouthed "Not yet." "Kai let me go," I said in a cold voice. "Bella you can't leave me," He exclaimed!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Yes I can." I got in my car and Geo was in the passenger seat. I drove home trying not to cry. I got home and went to my room. Geo followed. I layed on my bed and just cried. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hours later I heard the door slam shut. Bella I'm home," I heard my dad call then foot steps on the stair case. My dad walked into my room, "Oh, ah hey Bells," He said. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh dad this is Geo Kai and I broke up today."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "So why is he here then."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "He protected me." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""From?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Kai had me by the shoulder…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Bella Marie Swan!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Dad I'm ok Geo was there with me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Ok and thanks kid for looking out for my daughter."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Geo didn't reply just nodded his head. My dad left the room and I snuggled closer to Geo and for awhile I just day dreamed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span id="docs-internal-guid-dacc55af-37e5-b65b-1ebc-7c830f043e64" /span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two weeks since Kai and I broke up. It's been one since Jeremy asked if I would be his girlfriend. I said yes!

Jeremy was waiting in my car while I locked the front door. We drove to school and I parked my car. "Bella come here," Jeremy said. He put his arm around my shoulders. Then I saw Kai walking towards me. "Oh great." Jeremy smiled at my cute eye roll.

Hi Bella," Kai said. "What do you want Kai," Jeremy asked?

"To talk to Bella ALONE."

"NO!" I walked to Kai, "Start talking." Kai instead tried to kiss me. I lifted my knee up and hit him. "What was that for," Kai growled. "You are not allowed to kiss me," I growled back.

"Why?"

"Um we're not dating so only Jeremy can kiss me." Jer walked over to me and put his arm around my waist and we walked to my locker that we shared.

***********************************************SKIP TO LUNCH***********************************************

I sat at my normal table with the other cheerleaders. "Hey,Bella, don't forget there is a game at six," Stephanie said. "Got it, I'll be here," I replied. The rest of the time we just talked and gossiped. The bell rang!

I was at my locker and saw Jeremy coming towards me. "Hey there you are," Jeremy said. "Oh sorry I was with the other cheerleaders," I replied.

"It's ok I'm just excited for tonight."

"Why?"

"Because I get to see you in your cheerleader outfit." I blushed and gave him a hug. "Time for class babygirl," He finally said.

*******************************************SKIP TO BACK AT HOME***********************************************

I grabbed my cheerleader bag ran downstairs grabbed my purse and locked the front door. "Come on Jeremy," I yelled! He was trying to fix his bike. "Ok I'm coming. In the car Jer went on his phone while I drove. Until my phone rang.

"Hey Bonnie."

"Where are you?"

"On my way pulling into the school parking lot."

"Ok I see you."

I hung up, parked, grabbed my bag, and tried to go but Jeremy spun me around and kissed me. "Good Luck," I said. "Have fun," He replied. He let me go, and I ran with Bonnie. I got dressed and had Bonnie do my hair. We got down to the field right on time

**********************************************SKIP TO 4TH QUARTER**************************************************

Jeremy had the ball and was running, he got tackled both legs knocked out from under him. He tried to get up but couldn't. I dropped my pom poms and ran. "What hurts," I asked catching my breath? "My leg," He replied. "Here come on," I saw two hands, it was coaches.

We got him into the Ambulance and drove 30 miles to the nearest hospital. He was rushed to the ER, while I was put into a waiting room. I paced back and forth until my phone rang.

"Hey dad."

"Where are you?"

"The hospital."

"WHY?"

"Jeremy hurt his leg."

"How."

"Playing football and got tackled."

"Ok I'm coming there anyway for work."

"Ok see you soon."

"Love you Bells."

"Love you too dad."

I hung up the phone. The nurse finally came out and said I can come and see Jeremy. In the room Jeremy had the TV on and was on a double bed. He patted the seat next to him. I sat down and he put his arm around me. "I'm ok now baby calm down," He said and kissed me forehead. "You had me worried," I replied. Just then a nurse came in "Your dad's here Bella." "Hey dad," I said. "Bella are you staying here or coming home," He asked? "I think I'll stay here." "Ok." "but I do need to get some stuff from home though." "Can you stop at my house too," Jeremy asked? "Sure."

My dad drove me home and my car was parked there. I went upstairs packed my bag and went to the kitchen. There were 2 pizza boxes still hot on the counter. I grabbed one. "K dad I'm leaving," I yelled. "Love you Bella," He yelled back. "Love you too dad."

I went to Jeremy's and knocked on the door, "Bella are you here to get Jers stuff," His mother asked? "Yes," I replied. "Oh here you go I packed him a bag he called me a little bit ago." "Oh thanks." "It was nice to see you." I got back to my car and Jer was calling me.

"Hey babe."

"I'm on my way back."

"Food?"

"Pizza sound good?"

"Yeah I'm starving."

"Ok I just left your house."

"5 min you'll be here?"

"Yeah."

I lot service so I just hurried there. The nurse saw me and called me over. She walked me too his room. "Hey Jeremy," I said. He looked pissed. "What the hell happened with your phone," He asked!? "I lost service so I just rushed to the hospital." "Well you got me worried." "I'm sorry." I went and sat down on the couch instead of the bed next to him. I looked directly at Jeremy and saw that he was crying. "Jeremy don't cry," I said sitting next to him and pulling him close to me. "You scared me I thought something happened to you I thought I lost you," He replied still crying. "I was OK and you know that nobody will or want to hurt me," I replied wiping his tears away.

The nurse finally left and Jeremy and I shared the pizza and watched Netflix on my phone. I feel asleep curled up next to him. I felt him pull the covers over me though before the darkness overtook me.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke and Jeremy was gone, so I called the nurse and she said that his outfront. I ran there and saw him laying in the grass. "Jeremy are you ok," I asked? No answer! I screamed! The nurse came out and saw Jeremy and I. Then three doctors came running out and tried to wake him up.

Finally Jeremy woke up. They carried him back to our room. I sat on the floor in the room."Baby girl come here," Jeremy asked? I didn't move so he got up and picked me up and carried me to the bed and layed me down next to him. "Do not scare me like that EVER again," I said finally. "Ok I won't I promise," He answered. Then hugged me and then kissed my forehead. "Now what, I'm hungry," I said. "Well let's order food then," Jeremy replied.

"Well I want a cheeseburger, milkshake, and Ice cream."

"Well you're hungry."

"After what just happened of course I'm hungry."

Jeremy ordered the food and then we waited a half hour and our food came! I was so hungry. OMG! I ate my cheeseburger in 5 bites, my ice cream was gone in 10. Then I drank my milkshake but I saved almost half of it.

Then the nurse came in to check in on Jeremy, so I decided to go change into my pj's. Sebestin was in the window. I screamed! Jeremy and his came in. They saw Sebestin. The nurse called security but Sebestin was gone before they could catch him. Another nurse came in and told me too follow her. Jeremy and his nurse came with as well. "Why did you bring me in here to see him," I said. "Well he requested to see you," The nurse said then left. "Well what do you want Kai," I asked? "For you to come back to me." "No I'm over you and you need to get over me."

I have no idea where I am I guess you could say I'm lost.

After Leaving Kai's hospital room, I didn't want to go back to Jeremy's room so I wandered around until I found the front entrance. I sat in the grass leaning up against the building. Jeremy finally found me, "Bella why did you run off like that?" I just kept myself quiet. I didn't want to tell him I was scared. He tried to get me to look at him, I wouldn't. He gave up and just put his arms around me and hugged me.

"Jeremy and Bella you have to come in," The women said. "Can you help me," Jeremy asked? "Um...sure." I felt the girl try to lift me but I didn't move. So she helped Jeremy up and got him to our room. They called my dad and he carried me to my room. Then he layed me on the bed and left.

I was cold, everybody could tell. I didn't want a blanket on me. So they put me in sweats and one of Jeremy's sweaters. "Bella," Jeremy said softly. "Jeremy," I replied. I snuggled closer to him. He hugged me tight.

"Are you ok,?"

"I don't know I just can't do anything right anymore."

"Yes you can."

"I can't."

"You are really good at cheerleading and cross country."

"Yeah so what? "

"Bella you are perfect just the way you are."

"Can I tell you a secret."

"What?"

"You see these scars on my arms?"

"Yes?"

"This is from me cutting myself in middle school."

"Is that why you always wore sweaters or long sleeves."

"Yes to hide them from everybody."

"you don't need to hide them from me."

"Yes I do they show I'm not perfect and you deserve better than me!"

"Bella you are perfect!"

" No I'm not!"

Jeremy grabbed my face between his hands and kissed me. At first I was shocked. I then just let myself enjoy the kiss.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Jer." I tried to hide my yawn because it's only 1pm but Jeremy saw. "Bella lay down take a nap everything with be Ok,"Jeremy said hugging me. I closed my eyes and drifted into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up sweating and felt like crap. Jeremy jumped up and looked at me. What's wrong?" "Just a nightmare," I replied. I grabbed my phone and found Bonnie's number and hit call. It rang twice and Bonnie picked up.

"Bella?"

"I had that dream again."

"Same Person."

"Same everything."

"I'm getting up."

"What?"

"I'm coming to the hospital."

"OK"

"See you soon."

"OK"

She hung up the phone. "What is going on," Jeremy asked? "This guy keeps getting into my head," I replied. "What?" "He's a dreamweaver." "Why is Bonnie coming here?" "She's going to put another dream-blocker spell on me." "What do you mean another?" "Last year she put one on me but it's wearing off." "Why does this guy keep sending you dreams?" "That's another thing Bonnie and I are working on."

Jeremy didn't have time to answer because Bonnie walked in. "Hey Jer," Bonnie said. "Hi," Jeremy replied. "You ready Bella," Bonnie asked? "Let's get this over with," I replied.

SKIP TO A FEW HOURS LATER

Bonnie completed the spell and headed out. "Well that was very interesting," Jeremy said. He turned on the T.V. "It needed to be done, I'm sorry you had to see me in so much pain," I replied. "Baby I think you should lay down." "Why I'm just fine." "Just get down!"

We both dropped to the floor and gunshots followed. "Jeremy what the heck is going on here," I whispered. "No idea I just saw them stop with guns," He replied. I saw Jeremy's face change from worried to panic. "Bella you're bleeding," Jeremy exclaimed! "I'm fine just a nic in my arm," I said showing him. "Well come here anyway." "OK." I crawled over to him and layed down next to him. "Bella,Jer are you guys in here and OK," I heard my dad's voice.

I took a peek and saw my dad. "Hey dad what's going on," I asked? "Stupid people there at the station now," He replied

"Well a bullet nicked my arm." I showed him the wound. It was still bleeding.

"You are the only one that got shot."

"WHAT!? So that means they are targeting me?"

"Well now that's what it seems like."

"Do you have any photos of them?"

"Yes." He pulled up three photo's and I grabbed my phone and called Bonnie. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hey! Are you OK?"

"Yes Bonnie but…"

But what!?"

"The three guys from the dream are the shooters."

"What!? Are you still at the hospital?"  
"Yes...Why?"

"Im outside your room."

"Oh"

We hung up and I walked to the door. "Bella let me see if it's her," my dad said taking his gun out. "OK," I stepped back and Jeremy put his arms around me.

I watched my dad carefully. He opened the door slowly. "It's me Charlie," I heard Bonnie's voice. "I'm just checking," He replied back. "Well can I come in?" He just grabbed her arm and pulling her into the room. He locked the door behind them. "Why is Bonnie here," Charlie asked? "She knows the guys AKA the dreamweavers," I replied.

"Wait so Bonnie why are these people after Bella? ""It has healing powers," I said. Jeremy finally spoke up, "Can we test that?" "Give me your hand." He gave me his hand and I used one strand of hair and wrapped it around his hand. Then I sang the song to heal him.

"Powers gleam and glow."

I repeated this a few times and let his hand go and my long hair went back to hanging around my shoulders.

Jeremy took his cast off and saw no marks on his leg. "Woah, Awesome," Jeremy exclaimed! "Wait so these people want you and your hair," Charlie asked? "Yes dad," I answered. "Well that won't happen because they are locked up."

Nobody said anything but Jeremy was still trying to make sure that his leg wasn't broken. "Jeremy it's healed," I said sitting on the couch. "You can sit by me," he replied. I went up and sat by him, he gave me a tight hug. "Jer will my life ever be normal," I asked? "This right here with you next to me is normal enough," he answered. "Awe that's cute," Bonnie exclaimed! "Come join our hug," I told her. She did and we put our arms around each other and hugged. Then my phone rang, I picked it up and looked at the caller ID. It's Caroline.

"Car what's up"

"Nothing you still at the hospital?"

"Yeah...Why?"

"Can I come and hang out and stay at your place?"

"Sure."

"I may need to stay longer than one night."

"Why?"

"I got kicked out of my house."

"OMG Car!"

"It's OK."

"No it's not."

I heard a knock on the door. "I got it," Charlie said. He grabbed someone and pulled them in. It was Caroline, I ran up and hugged her super tight. "Dad is it ok if Caroline moves in with us," I asked? "Sure why," He asked? "Her parents kicked her out of her house." "oh" "Bella can you grab me some stuff from the house," Caroline asked? "Um sure, Jeremy come with me," I said. "Ok," he replied.


	5. Chapter 5

I drove there then I got out but Jeremy stayed in the car. I knocked on the door. Caroline's mom answered. "I'm here to grab something I left here of mine," I lied. "Oh OK," She answered.

I went to Caroline's room grabbed her chargers for her phone, Ipod, and laptop. I grabber her some clothes and some girl things. As I went downstairs I ran into her dad. "Well hello Bella," he exclaimed! "Hello ," I answered startled.

"Why are you here?"

"Grabbing my laptop that I left here."

"Oh well it was nice to see you."

"Same to you."

I left the house after that, "What took so long," Jeremy asked? "Her mom talked to me and then I ran into her dad," I answered pulling out of the driveway. We drove back to the hospital after stopping at my house quick.

"Caroline I got your laptop," I said. "Thank you Bella," she replied. She went on her laptop and was just quiet. I grabbed my phone and saw a snapchat from Kai.

Kai: Bella I know you hate me but I was just making sure your ok.

Me: I don't hate you anymore and thanks for checking in on me I'm ok my dad's here and so is Jeremy, Bonnie, and Caroline.

Kai:Ok that's good I just wanted to make sure. So what happened?

Me: I had three people targeting me, but they are in custody now.

Kai:OMG well thank god that you are safe.

Me:Yes I'm ok. How are you?

Kai: I'm good just have machines hooked up to me.

Me: That sucks I have a giant wrap on my arm

Kai:Why?

Me: Shot at and the bullet nicked my arm

I then plugged in my phone.

"Bella," Caroline asked? "Yes Car," I asked back? "Where can I sleep, I'm tired?" "On the couch." I got my pillows and blankets and made her a spot to sleep.

"Thanks Bella."

"Your Welcome."

An hour later Caroline was still sleeping , her phone rang. It's her mother.

"Hello this is Bella."

"Bella let me talk to my daughter."  
"Sorry she is sleeping can I take a message."

"Bella Swan let me speak to my daughter!"  
Caroline was waking up, "Do you want to talk to your mom," I asked? She shook her head.

"Caroline doesn't want to talk to you."

"Bella don't have me call your dad."

I put the phone on speaker.

"Caroline doesn't want to talk to you it's Chief Swan."

Bonnie spoke up, "She's with her true family."

"So I'm sorry can I take a message."

"Yes her phone and laptop are to be returned to my home immediately."

"NO they will not on orders from Chief Swan."

"Fine but her phone won't have service anymore."

"OH it will!"  
"How? I'm not paying her bill anymore."

"I will be buying her a new phone and laptop."

Caroline was shocked my father said that outloud. just hung up the phone.


End file.
